Forced
by DigiExpert
Summary: Neviril's side of what happens when Paraietta forces herself onto her. She could only struggle for so long.


**I've wanted to try this one for awhile as well. I think it's something that we needed to see Neviril's side of and what was going through her mind during that time. This one was written pretty easily and I do enjoy it. I find I love the characters more with each piece I write. Enjoy!**

Sleep was hard to come by that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable, but it was no use. Closing her eyes and trying to relax her muscles yielded no results. Blue eyes stared up at the red velvet fabric that hung draped over her bed. She simply could not sleep. Rising from her bed, she slipped on the under uniform she wore on missions. It was simply the closest outfit at hand, and at least she would be dressed should the call come to sortie.

The hallway was dark and quiet as she headed toward the ballroom. She sat at one of the tables nearby, resting her chin on folded hands. The events from the day had not rested well with her. First the funeral, then the maaju pool, and finally the reorganization of the Sibyllae for the latest mission. It was easily evident that Aaeru wouldn't be happy. She had spoken for Aaeru, and her father had calmly dismissed her claim, not wanting trouble. Again. She would be causing him trouble. She might do the right thing and abide by his words, but it was only out of the need to be a good girl, to save her father face.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Paraietta appeared, and spoke to her. She wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Paraietta complimented her on the maaju she'd performed with Aaeru and she accepted the praise. Part of her wished for Paraietta for her to leave her be; she would prefer to spend the time alone to think, which would hopefully tire her out and allow her to rest for awhile. Paraietta asked for a dance, and she tried to politely decline, but Paraietta ignored her comment, turning to start the music player. The sounds of music traveled across the room and she watched as Paraietta returned to her, holding out her hand. She paused, knowing she could easily decline the invitation if she so chose. However, the good girl inside of her accepted, holding out her hand and placing it in Paraietta's. Neviril couldn't place it, but the look in Paraietta's eyes seemed more fierce, more determined.

Paraietta began to lead the dance and they moved together in time to the music. Neviril preferred not to speak, but Paraietta chose to speak of the day's events, the rearranging of the pairs and how she had spoken up for Aaeru. So, Paraietta had noticed as well. It had been out of the ordinary, but she had realized that by doing so, she was facing her past, forcing herself to come face to face with what she had had and what she wanted. Aaeru was like Amuria, a force like a wild wind, blowing about stubbornly. She was not open to caring for Aaeru as she had for Amuria, and she told Paraietta as much.

She pulled away from Paraietta, turning away. There had been one thing she had realized in the time since Amuria had passed. She had been relying on others to make the important decisions, relying on others to carry Chor Tempest in her stead as she tried to find herself. She didn't want to rely on others. Paraietta asked her why she didn't want to, and then asked her to rely on her. It was also not something Neviril wanted. However, she slipped, and mentioned the other world. By the time she realized it, the words had already tumbled unchecked from her mouth.

The mistake had been made, and Paraietta asked for her to clarify her answer. She couldn't; she had promised Aaeru it would be a secret between the two of them. She tried to brush off the slip, hoping it could be dropped. All she saw was the strange look in Paraietta's eyes and then, Paraietta was tackling her to the floor.

Her back hit roughly, but she didn't have time to absorb the pain. Paraietta was hovering over her, holding her wrists firmly to the floor. She continued to question about the other world, not letting the matter drop, saying she could show Neviril what she desired. The look in her eyes scared Neviril. This was not her friend, not her friend at all. She wished she had never spoken of the matter at all. She raised her head to have Paraietta get off of her, but Paraietta closed the gap between them, placing her mouth on Neviril's.

Her eyes went wide. Paraietta had crossed a line, a serious line. Neviril thrashed about, fighting against the hold the girl had on her. The fact that Paraietta ignored her struggling only scared her more, but she knew she had to get the girl off of her. She had no idea that Paraietta was so strong. Her mind did not think of any other girl. Not Amuria. Not Aaeru. Only that she needed to be away, that this was something she did not want. Her protests died against Paraietta's lips, and though she struggled, she was pinned fast. There was no way to maneuver out of Paraietta's grasp.

If not struggling would make things easier, then she would stop. Her body did not want to, but she gave in, letting Paraietta have her way. She prayed that it would end soon, hoped that Tempus Spatium would interfere, hoped that someone would interfere. She didn't know what else to do; she was at a loss. As soon as she gave in, she felt Paraietta release her grasp, instead moving her hands to the top of her shirt. She began to undo the tiny buttons, and Neviril shivered some as her fingers brushed against the milky skin of her collarbone.

Then, just as suddenly, Paraietta pulled away. Would this be the end of it all? Or was her friend merely giving herself more room so that she might remove Neviril's shirt more easily? She didn't look, not just yet. She wouldn't bring herself to have her hopes dashed. Yet, she could not resist and so turned her head. She looked up at her friend, empty eyes that had given in. There was fear in Paraietta's face, easily readable. Neviril knew she had realized her actions and her mistake. She listened as Paraietta's footsteps retreated quickly.

Closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. She hoped Paraietta had discovered whatever it was she had been looking for. She did not get up from her spot, nor did she have the urge to chase after Paraietta. Paraietta would need some time alone to sort through things. Had it been Neviril's fault that Paraietta had tried to force herself onto her? She had mentioned the new world by accident. That had triggered Paraietta's reaction. She had never meant to let it slip out, but it had.

Neviril rose to her feet slowly. She didn't feel like being alone to think anymore, though she was also certain that she wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. She trudged slowly down the hallway to the dormitories, slipping inside her room. All was quiet and peaceful; nothing stirred. She changed out of her pilot uniform and slipped back into her nightgown. She pulled her hair out of its tails, and then made her way to the bed. As she laid down, she thought back on the events that had just occurred. She did not blame Paraietta for what had happened. Part of her wanted to, but her rational side fought against it. Her friend would never do it so intentionally; she had stopped herself this time. The look in her eyes told Neviril it was something that wouldn't happen again. Quietly, she said a prayer before rolling over. It was not long after that that she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
